


Nightmare

by ShamelessSinging



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Cuddling, Gay, Help, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love, M/M, Nightmares, Sad, Self-Hatred, Worry, angsty, worrying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:12:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9116860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamelessSinging/pseuds/ShamelessSinging
Summary: Credence Barebone is plagued with nightmares. Thank god Newt is there to help





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just want my bby to be happy.....

“Wicked child!” She hissed, standing over him. Credence whimpered, curling up into a ball. The belt stung at his back, and with each hit he let out a cry. She began to laugh, louder than Credence’s sobs. Her laugh seemed to echo in his ears. 

‘Newt!’ His mind screamed, and then the laughter stopped. Tentatively, Credence uncurled, looking around for the belt and his Mother. But they were gone. There was a figure lying on the floor just a few paces away. His hands shook and his legs barely hel him as Credence pulled himself to his feet. A few stumbling steps later, Credence could see who was lying on the floor.

Newt. His hair splayed out around him. His beautiful smile missing from his face. And his beautiful, beautiful eyes were glassy and sightless. A knot grew in Credence chest. His vision blurred, and he felt the knot expand to the point where it hurt.

Everything blurred together. A flash of white light. A woman's voice. His mother's voice, calling him wicked. And a new voice, one he didn't recognize.

“Avada Kedavra!” And everything was black. Credence sobbed. His shoulders shaking with every sob.

“I'm sorry, I'm sorry,” He whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut.

\----

“Credence!” Newt said again, voice filled with worry. The crying boy wasn't waking up. Newt shook his shoulders a little harder, sighing in relief when he saw Credence’s beautiful eyes, brimming with tears.

Newt forced his hands to stop shaking as he ran them through Credence’s hair. If he was calm, it would be easier to get Credence to calm down too. Newt could feel Credence shaking next to him, and it made his heart pang.

“Shh,” Newt whispered, running his fingers through Credence’s dark hair with one hand, while the other held Credence’s hand, fingers brushing gently over his knuckles.

Keeping his voice near a whisper, Newt hummed a lullaby. The lullaby he sang to the Moon-Calves to calm them. A smile brushed his face when he felt Credence’s breathing even out. A grin on his lips, Newt pressed a kiss to the younger male’s forehead.

The morning found them tangled in each other's limbs, a smile on their faces, their hands intertwined, and one of Newt’s hands still resting in Credence’s hair.

**Author's Note:**

> I dont own shit :/


End file.
